Más Allá de tus Ojos
by Niveneh
Summary: Cuando Kenshin partió a Kyoto, dejó a Kaoru destrozada. Ahora que han regresado a Tokio ¿cómo se siente ella?


Notitas antes de iniciar: bueno, estaba sentada frente a la PC antes de esperar q estrenara un programa en la TV y me sentí como con ganas de escribir algo ^^U no sé si haya quedado muy bien, de modo que no hagan tantos reclamos.   
  
Más Allá de tus Ojos.   
Por: Meiko Akiyama.   
  
Advertencia: Kaoru POV.  
  
"Quisiera mirarte a los ojos y saber lo que piensas" suspiro mientras te observo de espaldas a mí. Me pregunto una y mil veces si sabes lo que siento por ti. No creo que puedas dudar de eso ¿o sí? O tal vez no "quieras" ver lo que siento. Porque es más fácil ignorar las cosas, aparentando simplemente que no están allí. Pero más difícil si saber si conoces mis sentimientos, es conocer los tuyos. Porque a pesar del tiempo de conocerte, de que llevas viviendo bajo mi propio techo; aún representas un gran misterio para mí.   
  
Te volteas hacia mí, y me diriges una cálida sonrisa. ¿Crees que una simple sonrisa me tranquiliza? ¿Que me brinda algún tipo de seguridad? ¿Qué quieres decirme con esa sonrisa? No lo sé, y eso es lo que peor me pone; el no saber lo que quieres decirme. Un gesto puede valer más que mil palabras, pero también puede tener significados distintos. Y yo quiero saber el significado que tú les das, el significado que me quieres transmitir. Nuevamente me diriges una mirada, aún continúo observándote fijamente; entonces vuelves a sonreírme. ¿Por qué no acompañas esa sonrisa con palabras? Quiero saber lo que quieres decirme... "necesito" saber lo que piensas, en especial lo que piensas respecto a mí. Pareces lanzarme una mirada de preocupación, por lo menos eso sí creo poder reconocerlo. Sé que enseguida preguntarás algo como "¿Te sientes bien Kaoru-dono?" Destesto especialmente cuando utilizas el "-dono". Quisiera que lo supieras.   
  
-Creo que iré a dar una vuelta- te digo arqueando mis labios, como para que aquella falsa alegría te brinde algo de tranquilidad. Porque también detesto que te preocupes de mí, porque no sé si estás preocupando por mí con algún sentimiento fraternal. Y no quiero averiguar eso, odiaría que me vieras como a una hermana. Eso realmente desgarraría mi alma, el hecho que la persona que más ame en la vida me quiera sólo como a "su hermanita menor". Porque duele más amar y que sólo te "tengan cariño", a amar y no ser correspondido.   
  
Abro el portal y salgo de casa. Respiro profundamente, es como si de repente me renovara. Definitivamente debo descansar un poco del Dojo, me está afectando un poco. Mientras voy caminando me pregunto si tú pensarás en mí con tanta intensidad como yo. Ese es el problema, que no estoy segura. Contigo "nunca" estoy segura de nada, nada con respecto a lo que sientes. Lo único que sé es que sientes que es tu deber proteger a los demás porque esa es la penitencia que te impusiste para pagar los crímenes cometidos en el pasado. Y también sé que tienes la firme voluntad de no volver a matar nunca más. Hasta ahora la has mantenido, y a pesar de que volviste a Kyoto, no regresaste a Tokio como Hitoriki, sino como un Roruni, "mi" Roruni. Pero aparte de eso, no más nada de lo que sientes. Me gustaría tanto saber qué sientes hacia mí, tal vez agradecimiento, después de todo yo te acogí en mi casa como si nada. O tal vez un cariño fraternal, por el modo en que me proteges sé que sientes por mí cariño, pero ¿me amas?. Sé que hubo alguien en tu pasado, Tomoe. Y sé que la amaste, de eso es lo único que no tengo dudas. No sabes cómo me duele pensar que cada acto mío podrías estar comparándolo con Tomoe. La forma en que hablo, en que río, en que cocino; podrías estar comparándome con Tomoe y viendo que no soy "suficiente" mujer para ti.   
  
Me detengo al observar en dónde me encuentro. Fue aquí donde te desepediste de mí aquella noche, cuando partiste a Kyoto. Recuerdo que había estado tan nerviosa por los acontecimientos ocurridos ese día, y que estaba ansiosa porque no llegabas. Me puse tan feliz al verte llegar. Pero fue sólo aquella vez que pude saber lo que me decían tus ojos: me decían que tenías que irte, que tenías que dejarme. Sí, aquella vez pude saber lo que sentías aún sin decírmelo. Fue la única vez que pude ver más allá de tus ojos. Y cuando me abrazaste, recuerdo cada palabra que me dijiste, pero no fue eso lo que atesoré, fue el gesto. El abrazo, sentir tus brazos rodeándome, por ese par de segundos pude sentir que tú también me amabas. Quise decirte algo, pero no pude, y te diste media vuelta. Me derrumbé, sólo pude llorar. Lo que más había temido finalmente ocurrió. Te habías ido, el recuerdo de esa noche siempre hará eco en mi corazón. Porque fue sólo aquella vez que ví a través de ti. Cuando te encontré de nuevo en Kyoto, me dijiste que estabas feliz de verme. Allí también me puse feliz, pero a la vez un poco confundida porque de nuevo tuve que preguntar qué sentías al verme, porque no pude saberlo por mí misma.   
  
No te lo he dicho, pero desde aquella noche en que te despediste de mí, vivo con el eterno temor que te marches un día, sin decir más. Que simplemente digas "adiós" una vez más, y me abandones. Lo peor de todo es que no puedo prevenir algo así porque ¡No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza! ¡No lo sé, maldita sea!. Si tan sólo tuviera una "vaga" idea de lo que piensas... tan sólo una vaga idea. Si tan sólo tu mirada me diera la confianza de que permanecerás a mi lado, que tu amor es sólido y verdadero. Pero no de nada estoy segura, los vagos momentos en que estoy a tu lado no me basta para sentirme segura, ya no me basta. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Quisiera gritarte en la cara que te amo, y que quiero que estés conmigo; que no seas cobarde y que afrontes la situación conmigo a tu lado. Pero me conozco, soy demasiado cobarbe como para hacer algo así. Lo único que sé fue que aquella vez comprobé lo que significaba "vivir lejos de ti", sí, viví tu abandono y comprendí que no lo soportaría. Por ese motivo fui a buscarte a Kyoto, porque me di cuenta que todo tomaba sentido cuando tú estabas junto a mí.   
  
Tal vez tú pienses que no eres lo mejor para mí, o que si te quedas me expongas al peligro. Aquella vez, también te fuiste porque sabías que nos expondrías al peligro ¿verdad? Escapaste de nosotros para que "estuviéramos a salvo". Creías que al alejarte de mí me mantendrías a salvo, pero yo ya nunca estaría a salvo. ¿Acaso no puedes entender que desde que dije "sí" a hospedarte bajo mi techo dije "sí" a las consecuencias? Porque yo supe desde el primer momento que eras alguien "con un gran pasado". Yo te dije aquella vez que no me importaba tu pasado ¿no podías comprender la magnitud de aquellas palabras? Quería decirte que no me importaba lo que hubieras hecho, yo jamás te juzgaría ni te señalaría con el dedo a manera de crítica. Jamás lo haría ni lo haré.   
  
Doy un gran suspiro y me volteo, es mejor regresar al Dojo, ya se acerca la hora del almuerzo y no quisiera preocupar a Ayame ni a Suzume, además me parece que el Dr. Genzai viene a visitarnos hoy y sería de muy mal gusto hacerlo esperar. Irónicamente, voy caminando con lentitud, como si de todas formas no quisiera apresurar mi llegada al Dojo. No quisiera encontrarme con él, no tan ¿pronto? Sonrió divertida, no puede haber pasado "tanto" tiempo desde que salí a dar un paseo. Si acaso unos treinta minutos, pero para mí han sido más que eso. Siempre que me pongo reflexiva siento que el tiempo pasa lentamente.   
Al llegar al Dojo abro lentamente la puerta, no hay nadie en el patio, me pregunto dónde habrá ido Yahiko y es extraño que no esté Sanosuke rondando, él no se pierde un almuerzo, a menos que sea yo quien cocine ¬_¬*.   
  
Entonces tropiezo con su mirada. Me detengo cuando siento tus ojos penetrando todo mi ser. Me estás mirando cuando te preocupa por mí, empiezo a desesperarme un poco, pero entonces, noto algo "distinto" en tu mirada. No es como la de esta mañana, que me mirabas como a punto de decir "¿Ocurre algo malo, Kaoru-dono?", esta vez es diferente, puedo sentirlo. Es como si supieras lo que pienso. Como si leyeras en mi mirada todo lo que siento en este preciso momento. ¿Será que tú también pensaste en mí durante el tiempo que estuve ausente? Sí, no hay duda que pensaste en mí, tus ojos me lo dicen. Sonrió interiormente, porque ya es la segunda vez que puedo leer tu mirada. Entonces te vas a acercando a mí, con un poco de cautela al principio, como temiendo una reacción brusca de mi parte. Pero yo me quedo allí de pie, esperando que tú llegues hacia mí. Sé que no me rodearás con mis brazos como deseo; pero te estás acercando hacia mí con dulzura, otra vez me lo dicen tus ojos. Quedas entonces frente a mí, me miras fijamente. En ese momento una sensación intensa recorre todo mi cuerpo, quiero lanzarme a tus brazos, darte un beso en los labios y decirte "quédate conmigo" pero me resisto, quiero ver cuáles son tus intenciones.   
  
-No sé qué ocurrió esta mañana, Kaoru...- omitiste el "dono" tan molesto esta vez-... pero... yo... quiero que sepas que... estoy... estoy aquí Kaoru...- me dices con ternura, pero con un tono de voz que me da confianza y seguridad que tanto necesitaba. Esa seguridad que tanto añoré esta mañana, mientras pensaba en ti. Y no sólo me lo has dicho con palabras, sino que por primera vez siento que tus ojos me estás diciendo lo mismo. "Me quedaré contigo..." es el mensaje que me das a través de tus ojos. Quisiera llorar de felicidad, de gritarte cuánto te amo. Pero, una vez más, me contengo. Sé que aún no es el momento preciso, dejaré que el tiempo haga su trabajo con nosotros. Me doy cuenta que estás esperando una respuesta de mi parte, y entonces de regalo una sincera sonrisa.  
-Arigatou... Kenshin-kun... - luego me doy media vuelta y te dejo allí. Quizás te haya dejado un poco confundido, pero supongo que eso está bien, considerando lo confundida que me has tenido desde que regresamos de Kyoto. Confundirte un poco no estaría mal, sería lo justo ¿no te parece?. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y lanzo un pequeño grito. No hay duda que estoy feliz, y todo gracias a ti. Me contemplo en el espejo, me veo radiante y segura, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Ahora siento que puedo irme con tranquilidad del Dojo y que tú estarás allí cuando regrese; que puedo dormir con tranquilidad sabiendo que tú estarás conmigo al día siguiente. Me siento confiada y segura gracias a ti, gracias a que nuevamente me dejaste ver más allá de tus ojos, Kenshin.  
  
~ F I N ~  
  
Notitas de Autora: bueno pues este fanfic me salió de la nada, a decir verdad esto prácticamente se ha escrito solo. ¿Por qué? Pues porque fue de "un sentón" en el que descargué todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Ah, y Kaoru habla de Kenshin en segunda persona pues porque como les dije era como yo me sentía en ese momento y pues cuando reflexiono de una persona en especial siempre la menciono en segunda persona. XD  
Va un beso especial para Macry, porque sé que será la primera el leerlo.  
Este fanfic va dedicado a una persona en especial, tú sabes quién eres, si alguna vez llegaras a leer esto. ¿Te recuerda alguna situación especial? Yo sí, y es para que tengas en cuenta que pase lo que pase, llevarás un gran lugar en mi corazón por siempre y para siempre.   
Para comentarios escribir a meiko_kisses@hotmail.com kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


End file.
